Chris Ellis
| image = File:Karl Vasich.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | caption = Chris Ellis as Karl Vasich in Planet of the Apes | known aliases = Christopher Ellis; Chris Ellis, Jr. | place of birth = Dallas, Texas | gender = | year of birth = April 14th, 1956 | year of death = | first appearance = Ghost in the Machine (1993) }} Chris Ellis is an American film actor born in Dallas, Texas on April 14th, 1956. Career Chris' first role in a science fiction feature was the 1993 movie Ghost in the Machine directed by Rachel Talalay. Ellis had a bit role as an Army lieutenant. In 1995 he played astronaut Deke Slayton in the historical feature Appolo 13. The real Deke Slayton was one of the original NASA Mercury Seven astronauts. After initially being grounded by a heart murmur, he served as NASA's Director of Flight Crew Operations, making him responsible for crew assignments at NASA from November, 1963 until March, 1972. In 1996, Chris appeared on the season 3 episode of The X-Files entitled "Quagmire". He played Georgia police sheriff Lance Hindt, a character who assisted FBI agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully in the investigation of a legendary lake monster nicknamed "Big Blue". That same year, Ellis played Admiral Stenner in the "...Tell Out Moms We Done Our Best" episode of the Fox Network television series Space: Above and Beyond. 1998 was a big year for Chris Ellis. The year marked Chris' second appearance in a historical drama. He played Bob Parker in the HBO TV miniseries From the Earth to the Moon. He appeared in the twelvth installment of the series, "Le voyage dans la lune", which is French for "The Voyage to the Moon". Also in 1998, Chris appeared in two summer blockbuster films. He played another military character named General Anderson in Roland Emmerich's American interpretation of the infamous Toho Productions monster Godzilla. He also appeared in the Michael Bay special effects spectacle Armageddon playing Flight Director Clark. In 2000, played Jasper McKinley in the "Camera Obscura" episode of Harsh Realm. The series was developed by Chris Carter, the same creative mind behind The X-Files and Millnenium. Also in 2000, Ellis played T. Greer in the season 2 episode of Roswell entitled "Harvest". In 2001, Chris returned to film work and appeared in Tim Burton's remake of Planet of the Apes. He played Karl Vasich, commander of the orbital space station [[USAF Oberon|USAF Oberon]]. In 2007, Chris Ellis played the role of Admiral Brigham in another Michael Bay vehicle, Transformers. The film is based on the popular Hasbro toy line as well as the 1980s animated TV series. In 2008 he appeared on the Knight Rider relaunch series. He played Phil Driscoll in the episode "Knight and the City". The following year, Chris appeared in the two-part "Today Is the Day" of the Fox Network television series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles playing a character named Hayes. Body of work Film Television Notes & Trivia * Chris Ellis also appeared in three episodes of The X-Files spin-off series Millennium playing Jim Penseyres. He appeared in "Gehenna", "Dead Letters" and "The Judge". External Links * * Chris Ellis at Wikipedia * Chris Ellis at the POTA Wiki * Chris Ellis at the Horror House * Chris Ellis at Industry Central Profiles References Category:1956/Births